Hermanas, hasta la muerte
by LadyAzu
Summary: Ni la muerte, ni la eternidad evitarán que las encuentre y en nombre de nuestra Sangre Black, cobre venganza... hermanas... hasta que las mate...  3 parte de la trilogia "Las Hermanas Black"


_He vuelto! Del infierno probablemente, pues tenía que ver que sentía Bellatrix! Así que por fin, aquí está la 3 entrega de esta trilogia de las hermanas Black._

_Esta narración es algo diferente a la de las 2 historias anteriores. A continuación les pongo algunas de las aclaraciones para la lectura:_

Guión - palabras en voz alta

Entre paréntesis () narrador

En _Cursiva_ y **Negritas **recuerdos e imágenes de Bellatrix principalmente de los libros

Lo demás es conversación interna.

_Ya saben, estos personajes son de una señora muy ociosa y actualemnte muy rica, que lamentablemente no soy yo! Y esto es sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido. Espero disfruten esta parte!_

_._

**Hermanas, hasta la muerte.**

(Parece ser un desierto, solo hay arena y cielo. Las dunas altas de arenisca clara y fina se observan hasta el horizonte y más allá, y en ese techo estrellado tan oscuro como él mismo una luna llena del color rojo más perturbador de todos coronaba tan curiosa estampa…. Salvo esta, no se ve nada más. De pronto, una ráfaga de viento fuerte comienza a desenterrar algo debajo de la arena…será una serpiente?)

Turururu tururu tururututu rururututu

(No, las serpientes no tararean…una mano de dedos largos comienza a perfilarse sobre la arena, estos se mueven rítmicamente como siguiendo las notas desafinadas de la suave melodía…un brazo surge después, así como poco a poco un cuerpo comienza a quedar descubierto. Lentamente la cara de una mujer comienza a definirse, partiendo desde el negro cabello que parece no tener orden ni brillo, hasta unos labios rojo carmín que solamente logran resaltar la palidez del cuerpo así como lo demacrado que esta)

Tururu turururututu tuturururururu

(Se levanta sorpresivamente, como si fuera completamente normal salir de la arena. Sacude un poco sus ropas y retoca su cabello, alborotándolo aún más. La extraña mujer comienza a mirar su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve)

Me encuentro ante un predicamento…quién soy?

_**Yo maté a Sirius Black….**_

_**Black**_

_**Jajajajaja**_

Ya sé quién soy! …

(Observa todo a su al redor: las dunas de arena, el cielo plagado de estrellas y por último la luna roja. Comienza a caminar muy decidida, como si supiera firmemente su camino)

Dónde estoy? Jajajaja quien sabe!

Turururu tutu turururu tutu

(De pronto, la mujer ha dejado de caminar por el desierto. Ha aparecido en la mitad de la nada. Y como si eso fuera cosa de siempre, toma asiento en una silla que solo ella es capaz de saber que está ahí)

Cuál es mi mayor temor? Que es eso que lograría romper mi alma?

La nada…y al mismo tiempo todo…siento y no siento…no sé qué es real o imaginario…que veo o no veo…sombras y luces…

Todo lo que me rodea y al mismo tiempo no lo hace…solo logra enloquecerme un poco más cada vez…y será así por el resto de la eternidad…

Así que he de suponer que me resta mucho tiempo para meditar verdad?

_**Jajajajajaja **_

(Mientras medita, comienza a hundirse lentamente en lo que parece ser un mar de brea caliente que comienza a sacar ampollas en su blanca piel, grita, pero no de dolor…sino de locura. Pero aun parpadeo, se encuentra flotando a la mitad de una tormenta bíblica en algún océano perdido sobre un madero de lo que parece ser un naufragio, mientras sigue con su conferencia personal)

Una vorágine de recuerdos e ideas se abalanzan de forma caótica sobre lo que creo es mi conciencia. Condenada a revivir mi vida…

Por un momento parezco estar en mi habitación de la casona Black, entra solo un poco de luz por la ventana, y con las manos soy capaz de hacer sombras en la pared. Con movimientos delicados y un poco coordinados puedo hacer la sombra de las llamas de una hoguera…el truco está en no acercar mucho mis manos a la pared…y puedo pasar así la tarde imaginando que es el fuego maldito arrasando con un asqueroso pueblo muggle…si…eso me gusta. Puedo hacer también una acromántula, un thestral y una infinidad más de criaturas de mi imaginación.

La imagen desaparece de mí mente. Y he vuelto a cambiar de escenario…donde me encuentro ahora? Árboles altos como torres, suelo cubierto de plantas exóticas… Pero que sorpresa!

(Está sentada sobre un tronco de árbol muerto que se sostiene precariamente sobre un paraje bastante peculiar. Debajo de ella hay una trampa mortal: arenas movedizas. Pese a la situación, no deja su meditación y remembranza)

Ahora estamos en el salón de té. Y digo estamos, porque están ustedes queridas hermanas. Las tres correctamente sentadas esperando por la presencia de nuestros ilustres padres. Aunque ahora noto que tu Andrómeda estás menos arreglada de lo que pensé…y tu Narcisa eres más insignificante de lo que recordaba…que cosas! Mira como se ve todo desde otra perspectiva. Recorro con la mirada la estancia. Si, justamente así debe ser una mansión. Las paredes tapizadas color rojo sangre, con los muebles de caoba oscurecida con la sangre de 1000 bestias, tapizados en color negro infinito. La alfombra tejida con hilos de oro…y el juego de té maldito que si percibe la menor duda en ti con respecto a tu linaje te dará un…doloroso recordatorio. Que lindos momentos pasé de niña!

_**Cissy! Deberías estar honrada por la oportunidad que se le está brindando a Draco…si yo tuviera un hijo, estaría orgullosa de que sea presentado a nuestro señor! **_

(De repente, la rama cede. Cae en las arenas sin posibilidad de escapar. Sin embargo, no lucha contra su destino, solo observa el cielo que se descubre sobre los frondosos árboles tropicales que la cubren…y como un barco a la deriva en altamar, se hunde irremediablemente. Solo queda su rostro a flote antes de sumergirse definitivamente)

Patéticas…eso es lo que son…

(Su último suspiro es hacía sus hermanas, sin embargo, la eternidad aún no termina. De pronto, se haya colgando del borde de un precipicio que abre camino a un abismo tan negro como su alma)

Hogwarts… escuela de grandes hechiceros y brujas! Ba…puras patrañas…no era más que un hervidero de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre… Cómo fue que permití que mi sacrosanta estirpe se contaminara de esa manera? Primero Sirius y después tu Andrómeda…debí hacer lo que tu nombre me gritaba…atarte a una roca del lago negro y esperar a que el calamar gigante te comiera! Pero vaya a ser que hasta esa pusilánime criatura no tuviera la suficiente sangre fría para terminar con tu martirio…

_**Mi señor…deme la oportunidad de limpiar a mi raza! Le prometo que no le fallaré! Con mis propias manos he de borrar la existencia de la calaña que se ha atrevido a manchar la casta Black!**_

_**Jajajajaja**_

_**Yo maté a Sirius Black!**_

_**Y a Nymphadora también!**_

_**Jajajajajaja**_

(Qué castigo sería suficiente para lograr el arrepentimiento de un alma tan desquiciada y corrompida? Será la eternidad suficiente castigo como para lograr el cambio?...El cuerpo de la bruja se mantiene a duras penas de la rama que comienza a ceder bajo el peso inerte de esta…hasta que por fin se quiebra)

Jajajajaja! Se supone que esto es un castigo? Debo arrepentirme por caer por toda la eternidad? Lalalalala lala la lalalalala! Jajajajaja yo solamente hice lo que se tenía que hacer!

(Sigue cayendo y sigue cayendo, pero solo ríe más y más…disfruta el terror y vértigo que el cuerpo sufre. Pero inevitablemente la caída termina, su cuerpo azota contra el duro suelo dejando el cuerpo completamente desmembrado. La sangre comienza a correr y salpicar todo a su paso, pero comienza a escalar por las extremidades antes unidas…a tratar de cubrir el cuerpo mutilado…Y de repente, es absorbido por la obscuridad….)

Corro y corro por los pasillos largos y negros del ministerio, donde que donde que donde estarás pequeño Potter? Estarás a la izquierda? No! Estarás a la derecha? Tampoco! Donde que donde que donde estarás! Pequeño Potter! Déjame dañarte…déjame enseñarte…déjame mostrarte lo que es el dolor!

_**Jajajajajaja **_

_**Yo maté a Sirius Black**_

_**Y también te mataré a ti!**_

_**Jajajajajaja**_

(Puertas se abren, puertas se cierran. Ella no deja de correr por las estancias. Profecías, cerebros, giratiempos y finalmente el velo)

Estarás ahí primo? Aún no has aprendido la lección! Debo enseñarte lo que es ser un verdadero Black!

_**Toujours pour **_

_**Regulus! Debes estar orgulloso de tu casta y tu casa! Sirve al Lord Oscuro y él te recompensará!**_

Que desperdicio…que vergüenza…la antiquísima estirpe Black fue corrompida por ideales impuros…ni siquiera tu Regulus…te salvaste de la maldita enfermedad que parece contagió a toda nuestra generación…

_**Elige bien tus amistades Andrómeda…o les diré a nuestros padres que te estás viendo con ese Hufflepuff de quinta que encima es un asqueroso impuro!**_

(De pronto, yace en una cama. Una habitación completamente blanca, impoluta, el único color viene de sus negros cabellos y sus labios rojos cuarteados como si sangraran...Observa sus manos, manchones negros cubren su piel, haciendo que esta se caiga a pedazos)

Se supone que debo sentir dolor?

_**Sirius Orión! Si sales por esa puerta dejas de ser un Black! Respeta a tu sangre! Respeta tu historia! Eres el heredero de la tradición…que no lo entiendes?**_

Jajajajajaja, esto no se compara con el dolor que siento por la traición de mis hermanas corroídas por una fuerza completamente ajena a nuestra enseñanza.

_**Cissy…entra en razón! Draco tendrá más condecoraciones que ningún mortífago! La marca en su brazo es un privilegio…un privilegio que tú también deberías buscar obtener…o acaso dudas de nuestro señor?...**_

(Pedazo a pedazo, su cuerpo se desintegra. Dejando tras ella un bulto deforme de lo que antes era un cuerpo…..y todo vuelve a cambiar)

_**Regulus… Porque te revelaste ante el Lord? Te dije, te aconsejé y te guíe! Que hice para merecer tu desprecio a la causa?... que es más importante que la familia?**_

(Ahora sumergida en las profundidades del mar, su cuerpo se hunde como roca…cada vez más cerca del lecho la presión aumenta en su cuerpo…pronto tendrá la necesidad de respirar…siente como queman sus pulmones, como exigen tomar aire…)

Tengan por seguro hermanas que lo que me espera a mi, no es nada comparado a lo que ustedes sufrirán…porque yo estoy bien y ustedes mal…y cuando el momento llegue…seré yo misma quien les amargue la eternidad…

_**Jajajajajaja**_

_**Te maté! Te maté!**_

(De pronto, el cuerpo comienza a convulsionar por la necesidad de aire, comienza a sentir el ardor de su cuerpo al intentar respirar bajo el agua…una de las muertes más espantosas…comienza a deformarse su rostro y sin embargo…no se arrepiente)

Cissy…mi pequeña Cissy…eres tú la peor de todos…perra maldita que siempre demostraste amor a la causa…no eres más que escoria que se escondía detrás de las faldas de nuestra madre…tal vez debí ser más severa contigo…enseñarte…más cosas…

Tu cuerpo tan angelical y puro…tanto que solo quedaba una opción…la mejor opción…había que mancillarte…había que enseñarte que te debías a nuestra estirpe…pero parece ser que no fue suficiente…no fue suficiente hacerte mía…aun así te atreviste a desafiarme…y eso…lo vas a lamentar…

(Un último espasmo deja al cuerpo estático en una grotesca posición…y sube, sube a la superficie del agua. Al romper la tensión superficial, el cuerpo recobra el movimiento y la respiración, pero ahora se haya saliendo de un banco de nieve sobre una montaña muy alta…)

Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(Grita, grita por el dolor lacerante del frio glacial sobre su piel. Grita por la frustración de saberse abandonada por la familia que lucho por mantener pura…grita, porque es lo único que puede hacer. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar, casi muerto de frío. Su color blanco cambia poco a poco a un azul imposible…y sus labios comienzan a amoratarse)

Las maldigo a las dos! Ninguna será feliz mientras vivan…porque sus errores solo se pagan con sangre! Sangre que derramaran ustedes mismas cuando su alma corrompida por la estupidez de las bestias las consuman!

Muertas!

(Cae al suelo…su cuerpo comienza a quedar rígido por congelamiento…sangre escurre por sus labios y mancha la blanca nieve y con su última inspiración grita a todo lo que dan sus pulmones)

MUERTAS! Las quiero MUERTAS! Jajajaja

(Y vuelve. Vuelve al inicio. Camina por las altas dunas de arena clara y fina…camina como si conociera el rumbo de su destino en la eternidad.)

Estoy aquí hermanas…pagando no por lo que hice…sino por lo que les haré cuando nos encontremos de nuevo…porque sé que nos volveremos a cruzar…tal vez en otra vida, o tal vez en el infierno…pero no podrán escapar de mi…somos la triada Black…

(Camina hasta que sus pies comienzan a sangrar por la arena…comienza a arrastrarse por esta a gatas…mientras la arena intenta apresarla viva entre sus olas…)

Jamás desconocerán a su estirpe. Jamás dejaran de ser Black. Y yo jamás olvidaré…que deben pagar con su sangre y sufrimiento la caída de nuestro linaje. Jamás…

(El cuerpo maldito al fin colapsa. Los charcos de sangre son absorbidos por la arena…como si se alimentara de esta. Gira su cuerpo mirando el cielo que poco a poco comienza a estrellarse. La arena poco a poco reclama su premio. Comienza a desaparecer sumergida por las capas interminables del polvo del reloj de la perpetuidad)

Un día más en la eternidad concluye…sin embargo…este no es el fin…pues la atemporalidad de la eternidad no lo permite…pero sepan hermanas…que aquí…en este mismo lugar…estaré siempre esperándolas…

(El ambiente se come el cuerpo…se cubren sus manos y sus largos cabellos…se cubre ese cuerpo oscuro que nunca termina ni empieza a arrepentirse…su último suspiro antes de que la arena entierre sus labios resecos y muertos, dice lo único que repetirá por la eternidad…)

-Las mataré…hermanas mías.

.

_Bien! Pues con esto doy finalizada una etapa en mi escritura. Para mi era muy importante trabajar con estos 3 personajes, que no suelen ser tomados en consideración, o no como lo que son: hermanas. Muchas veces la naturaleza humana nos hace actuar de maneras extrañas. Y creo que en todos nosotros hay una pequeña Bellatrix con se de venganza para aquellos que nos dañan. Algunos más que otros. _

_Espero les haya gustado, no podía terminar el año sin haber publicado la 3 parte de esta trilogía. Puede que más adelante trabaje otra vez con estos personajes, no lo se. Por ahora, trataré de terminar _Hasta que la Eternidad nos separe,_ es una historia que realmente me gusta pero que en este momento esta un poco detenida. Espero poder subir 2 capítulos más antes de que termine el año! Hay que ver como se da la relación de Severus y Tonks. _

_Si no logro cumplir con subir los dos capitulos de mi otra historia, aprovecho para desearles feliz Navidad! Y Prospero Año Nuevo! Que en estas fechas disfruten y se diviertan, sea cual sea la tradición o creencia que tengan. _

_Hasta la próxima! Espero sus Reviews ehh? Que no se me olvida! XD_


End file.
